Remaining Innocent
by kinu-uni
Summary: Digidestined from three different world must come together to fight an enemy they have all fought before in three different ways and three different dimensions. (Not really AU since it follows the timelines) Kensuke, Taito for now. There will be more coup


Uni: Wow. It's done.. Well the first chapter anyway. I really hope you will like it. Matt help me out here..  
  
Matt: Don't mind her, she has been weird all day. Anyway she doesn't own Digimon. Not Adventure, not 02, not T. You get the point.She own the white- haired weirdo.  
  
White-haired weirdo (gets a name later): Hey!!  
  
Matt: Yeah well, live with it. Anyway she owns him. She does not however, own Zaden. He belongs to Messa-chan.  
  
Uni: Who is just lovely for letting me borrow him ^_^ and thank you Bob for being my ever lovably beta, and I am sorry if I am being pushy. Don't mean to. I swear! :)  
  
Uni: Anyway warning for Yaoi and straight couples. (Don't think there will be yuri.) The story is a cross between all four seasons. Though only Taichi and Yamato is from season one.  
  
  
  
Remaining Innocent  
  
Takuya woke up squinting his eyes. He was lying in the middle of a circle of light, light way too bright for him to handle at the moment. Closing his eyes fully he tried to assemble his thought in an attempt to maybe remember where he was and why he was there.  
  
He had no such luck. The last thing he remembered was the fight with Duskmon. And Kouji had. Kouji! Takuya's eyes sprung open and he looked around himself, frantically searching for the hurt boy. Looking to the left he finally found what he was searching for. Scrambling to his feet as fast as he possibly could, he ran over to the tangled form he had recognised as Kouji. Sitting down slowly, beside the boy, he lifted his head slightly off the ground and placed it on his left leg.  
  
"Is he okay?" a voice behind him asked sounding concerned. Takuya didn't need to look up to know that Izumi was standing behind him.  
  
Shaking his head slightly he looked behind him to se Izumi, Junpai and Tomoki hovering above then. "I don't know." Takuya answered sadly. Looking down at the boy in his lap again. Suddenly he saw the shadow of a person standing in front of him. Furrowing his brows slightly he slowly looked up, he knew that Izumi, Junpai and Tomoki was standing behind him, so who could that possibly be.  
  
His eyes travelled up a pair of black pants, then further up to where a green shirt started and then to the chest where he discovered that it was a boy he was looking at. Finally his eyes rested on the boy's face, and went wide.  
  
"K-Kouji." He stammered, looking down at the boy in his arms and then back up at the boy standing in front of him. He was completely identical to Kouji only his hair was shorter and on his head was a cap instead of the bandanna Kouji usually wore. Still the resemblance was uncanny!  
  
Still wide eyed and with his mouth hanging open, Takuya watched as the boy came closer and kneeled down on the other site of Kouji's body. "Is he okay?" The boy asked not looking at Takuya but at Kouji.  
  
Takuya could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising at the sound of the strangers icy voice, he recognised it, but he wasn't sure from where, all he knew was that he suddenly got an incredible urge to pull Kouji away from the boy. Pushing away the thought as ridiculous, he instead swallowed the lump that had started to build up in his trout, and asking, "Who are you." In a voice, that to Takuya's astonishment and relief sounded even.  
  
The other boy finally looked up from Kouji, and without knowing how Takuya instantly knew who he was. Eyes widening once again and his face burning with anger Takuya grabbed Kouji and scrambled away from the boy in front of him. "Stay away!" He yelled, the words echoing off the walls.  
  
Izumi Junpai and Tomoki just looked at Takuya in bewilderment. "What's going on Takuya?" Junpai asked looking startled at Takuya's sudden outburst and obvious horror and anger all directed towards the harmless looking boy in front of them "Who is he?".  
  
"Duskmon." Was all Takuya said and it was more then enough too. The rest of the Destined eyes widened at the revelation and then all as one they started glaring at the boy in front of them, then moved to put themselves protectively between Takuya, still holding Kouji, and the human form of Duskmon.  
  
"What do you want with him?" Junpai asked angrily, referring to Kouji.  
  
The boy just stood there looking at the three angry kids who had placed themselves between himself and his look-alike. Scowling he moved closer and he couldn't help but smirk when the three backed away slightly.  
  
"What do you want?!" Izumi yelled when he didn't reply to the question.  
  
"I just want to know if he is okay!" the boy finally stated in annoyance.  
  
"What do you care anyway." Takuya asked sourly "You were the one who did this to him. But for your information he is still breathing so you didn't succeed in killing him. Sorry." Takuya said glaring daggers at the boy.  
  
Takuya wasn't sure why but he could se that his words had somehow managed to hurt 'Duskmon' and surprisingly enough he felt pity for the boy, rising in his stomach. It quickly passed though when Kouji moaned slightly in his arms and he was reminded of what the monster in front of them was capable of doing and what he had done.  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,  
  
Takato opened his eyes, blinking them a couple of times to get used to the darkness surrounding him. The last thing he remembered was Lokomon leaving for the Digital world after the battle with Parasimon had ended, and then suddenly everyone it had felt like the digital world had called out to them and then everyone had been sucked into the portal after Lokomon.  
  
Rising to a sitting position Takato let out a groan and shut his eyes tightly while he pressed his palms against his forehead, he had one killer headache. Takato felt tempted to just lay down again and die in peace, but he couldn't do that. He had to find the others so they could find out why they were there.  
  
Opening his eyes again he looked around him in the darkness. Where the hell was here anyway? It didn't look like the Digital world. What he was lying upon was pavement, and as far as he knew they didn't have that in the digital world.  
  
"Jeez did someone catch the number on that Trailmon?" a loud voice sounded somewhere to his left.  
  
"Herokazu?" he asked carefully  
  
"No Chumly, Santa Clause!" Oh that was definitely Kazu  
  
"Could you not be so loud, some of us is trying to die over here." And there was Kenta.  
  
"Well if you would all just be quiet, and I won't have to kill all of you."  
  
Takato looked behind him to see Ruki sitting up and looking extremely dismayed. "Ruki, you here too!" Takato said happily  
  
"Well obviously." Was the sure reply, but Takato didn't even seem phased he was way to busy being happy with the fact that so many of them had landed at the same spot as he.  
  
"It seems we are all here Takato." Jenrya's voice sounded to his left "including Ryou and.Shuichon *Sigh*".  
  
"This is great!" Takato said beaming at Jenrya, who didn't seem too happy with the fact that his sister was there as well. He had been afraid that they would have been scattered all over the digital world like they had been so many times before when some digital stream had gotten a hold of them.  
  
Takato was ripped out of his thoughts by shouting coming from the other site of the room. Looking over there he saw a beam of light that he hadn't noticed before. Inside the circle of light stood about six people he had never seen before, one girl and five guys. The girl and the biggest boy and the smallest boy were standing in a protective manor in front of a boy with goggles holding another boy who seemed to be unconscious. The last person in the light was a boy who resembling the unconscious one an incredibly lot. It seemed they were arguing, but he was too far away to really hear anything that was said.  
  
Looking back at his own group he saw that everyone had risen and was now looking around them as if searching for something. And then it hit him; Guilmon, where was he. Looking around he noticed that every Tamer seemed to be missing their partner. "Guilmon!" He called out, joining the others in a shouting mach to try and hopefully catch the attention of their respective partners if they were in hearing range.  
  
After a while it seemed like everyone made a silent agreement to stop. They weren't going to find anything or anyone by just standing there shouting. Sighing heavily, Takato sat down again, he still had a major headache and the shouting had not helped.  
  
You okay Takato?" he heard Ruki ask behind him.  
  
He turned around and smiled at her, "I'm okay." He said smiling at her. He and Ruki hadn't exactly been the best of friends but it seemed that ever since the Digimon had returned to them, they had reached a new understanding, Talking about problems with each other if something was up, and looking out for each other when needed be. It wasn't exactly what you could define as a friendship, but it wasn't, not either.  
  
"We should go look for them." Ryou said looking at everyone.  
  
Takato nodded "Yeah, we should. If we are in the Digital World then we're are an easy target for any wild Digimon out there, if we don't have our Digimon with us." This agreed Takato stood up and they all started to look around. Yes they needed to find their partners, but where to look.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,  
  
In a whole third part of the room Daisuke blinked. He was wide-awake, his only problem was his whole vision had turned black. Feeling around him his hand bumped against something hard, but still soft "Veemon?" He asked rubbing his eyes slightly hoping to gain his vision sometime in the near future that would be great!  
  
"I am not Veemon Daisuke, and get your hands away from my. parts!"  
  
Daisuke grinned at the darkness in the direction he knew the voice had come from "Sorry Ken." He said "I didn't know you minded." Daisuke might not have been able to see anything, but he didn't need to, to know that his boyfriend was blushing a nice scarlet right about now.  
  
"Are you nuts Daisuke, what if the others heard you!" Ken's voice hissed into his ear.  
  
Jumping slightly at Ken suddenly being so close when he hadn't noticed the taller boy move Daisuke hissed back in annoyance, "If they heard they are not going to think anything about it! After all" He said raising his voice slightly as he leaned away from ken's ear "It's me, I joke with you all the time and I can't ever be serious." He smiled at Ken even though he knew he couldn't see him.  
  
Ken however seemed to know he was doing so, and grinned back "Well." he said, leaning closer to his boyfriend again "No one is really able to see us right now so." Ken cut himself off as he leaned in and captured Dasuke's lips with his own.  
  
"Dai?, Ken? Is that you?" A female voice asked, causing the two boys to instantly jump apart, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yeah. it's us." Daisuke said. "Is that you Hikari-chan?" He asked ignoring his boyfriend's body going rigged beside him at the use of the 'pet name'.  
  
"Yeah it's me." The voice answered "What were you doing?" She asked, suspicion creeping into her voice. Of all the Digidestined Hikari was the only one who were on to them, and it seemed like every time they tried to do something boyfriendly she would suddenly pop out of nowhere. Now obviously being no exemption, and it was slowly becoming apparent to the two boys that they would not be able to keep this information from her that much longer.  
  
It wasn't really that much of a disaster if Hikari found out, she wouldn't tell on them, and the rest of the Digidestined were clueless as to what was going on. But still, if one knew it wouldn't be long before they would have to tell the rest. Hikari might be good at holding a secret but she didn't like it, and there was no doubt that she would start using every waking moment to try and convince them that coming out was the right thing to do.  
  
"What were you doing?" Hikari repeated a little louder when he question wasn't answered.  
  
"Nothing!" Daisuke said quickly, praying that something would happen to take her attention away from the current topic. Fortunately someone 'up there' seemed to have taken a liking to Daisuke.  
  
"Hey guys has anyone seen my glasses?" Miyako's voice sounded from somewhere nearby.  
  
"I'm sorry Miyako-kun. No one can really see anything in this darkness." Ken said Sounding concerned for her.  
  
Daisuke snorted silently. He might still be calling Hikari 'chan' but he knew that Hikari could never fall for him, so he really couldn't see the harm in it. Plus it helped to not blow their 'cover'. Meanwhile Ken had started being so nice to Miyako nowadays it was sickening. And on top of that everyone knew that Miya had a crush on Ken.  
  
"Wormmon!" Ken suddenly exclaimed, startling Daisuke out of his thoughts.  
  
"What about him?" Daisuke asked, still a little grumpy.  
  
"He isn't here!" Ken practically yelled, taking no notice of Daisuke's sour mood.  
  
Daisuke frowned, now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard Veemon at all since they got there. "Veemon?" he called out, but as expected, no one answered him.  
  
"They are not here!" Takeru said joining the conversation.  
  
"Armadimon isn't here either." Iori piped up, letting them know he was there as well.  
  
"Well no one really seems to have their Digimon with them in this place." A sixth, unknown voice, stated.. Unknown by some.  
  
"Yamato?" Takeru asked in disbelief. He was absolutely certain that that had been his brother speaking. Had being the operative word since he hadn't heard that voice since before Yamato's voice broke.  
  
"Yeah that's me." The voice said, now sounding confused.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" A second voice said, coming from the same direction as the first.  
  
Hikari could feel her eyes going wide. "Taichi?" She asked. Her brother's voice hadn't sounded much different from the one she was used to, but being his sister she could tell that the voice she had just heard belonged to the Taichi she had gone to the digital world with three years prior.  
  
"Yes." The other voice said, now sounding just as confused as the first one had.  
  
"It's really you?" Hikari asked in chock.  
  
"Uh yeah, I guess." The voice that apparently belonged to Taichi, said.  
  
"Well that's nice. You know us, but who are you?" The first voice belonging to the eleven year old Yamato said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Uh well, you see." Takeru started, but cut himself off when the lights around them suddenly flickered on. Like someone had found the contact and turned it on. Which was probably not so far from the truth, because they seemed to be standing on an underground, train station platform. "Where in the Digital-world are we?" Takeru asked, looking around.  
  
"Seems like a train station." Daisuke replied, looking around as well.  
  
"Nice Sherlock." Miyako shot in.  
  
"Well he did ask."  
  
"Would you guys can it for a second?" Yamato's voice sounded, catching the attention of the new Digidestined.  
  
Turning around they all saw what some of them knew was there but still found hard to believe. Behind them, arms crossed stood Yamato and just behind him, busy looking at the ceiling, which seemed to actually not be present, either that or it was just too high up for them to see, was Taichi.  
  
"So are you going to tell us who you are?" Yamato asked again.  
  
"Well." Hikari, stepped forward seemingly having some trouble forming the words.  
  
"He is Takashi Takeru, and she is Yagami Hikari." Daisuke jumped in pointing at Takeru and Hikari. "We are the new Digidestined."  
  
"Thank you Daisuke." Takeru said annoyed. That wasn't exactly how he had planned on braking the news to his young older brother.  
  
Yamato and Taichi, who had stopped looking for the ceiling, simply looked at them. Just as the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable, Yamato opened his mouth to say something, but let it hang open when a boy suddenly appeared only inches from his face.  
  
Yamato jumped back into the arms of Taichi, who just as stunned as Yamato, just stood there holding the taller boy.  
  
"It seems like you have found each other." The boy said looking around. He was. Dark. Clad in black leather and trench coat with the exemption of a white tanktop he radiated no good news. Tousled dark blue hair with white stripes pointing every which way, was on top of his head. Looking around it felt like he pinned every single one of them to a non-existent wall.  
  
Taichi was vaguely aware that people he didn't know was moving in on the little group from all sites, but really thought nothing of it, since he was still to caught up in looking at the strange boy standing before him.  
  
"Well." The boy continued. "Here comes the cavalry"  
  
Taking a few steps back the boy looked around himself. Then started talking like he was sure that everyone would be listening and no one would interrupt, which was probably true.  
  
"You have all been brought here for a reason." The boy started "There is many different dimensions and many different Digital worlds. There isn't even numbers for how many there is. The only thing that up until now has been a common trace through out all of the dimensions is the Digidestined, or Tamers whatever you want to call yourself." They boy looked around again to see if everyone was listening. When this still seemed to be the case he continued.  
  
"However recently there has been discovered a new one. One that has no Digidestined. It has become apparent that evil energy form three other worlds has somehow found a way of crossing the dimensional borders. This evil has been forming a whole new world, inside of that aforementioned dimension, a world of darkness, fear and death to anyone not welcome. If this is not stopped it will eventually find a way of getting back to the worlds it came from, and from there, spread out into other dimensions. You have been chosen for the job of getting rid of it." He finished placing his gaze on all of them again. One by one.  
  
"But why us?" A small voice piped up to the left of Taichi. The boy instantly snapped his head towards the source of the voice. This turned out to be a girl with purple hair who Taichi recognised as one of the 'new Digidestined'.  
  
The boy just looked at her coolly and the girl shrunk back. Actually seeming amused the boy turned his head away again before he decided to answer the girl. "You have been chosen because it is believed that you have the qualities that it will be needed for this job. Plus you have all in one way or another fought some of this evil since the three worlds it has escaped from is yours."  
  
"And who are you?" A boy with a cap and goggles holding a seemingly unconscious boy in his arms, the same way that Taichi was currently holding Yamato, spoke up. He didn't flinch away from the attention the boy directed towards him, but he sure as hell didn't seem to like it either.  
  
Narrowing his pale blue eyes the boy smiled slightly. "That is for me to know and for you not to stick your nose into."  
  
The goggle headed boy narrowed his eyes as well "You could at least tell us your name."  
  
The blue haired boy crocked his head slightly to the left seemingly studying the goggle boy "I can't see how that is any of your business." He started before he cut himself off, his eyes going wide, as a sneer of annoyance formed on his pale face, and suddenly a boy appeared beside him out of thin air.  
  
"Play nicely Zaden." The boy lectured in an amused tone. "After all, you are going to be spending some time with these nice kids."  
  
The boy, Zaden, just glared up at the newcomer. He was taller then all of them by about 20 cm*, and he was obviously older too. 15 maybe ? His hair was white and was just long enough so that it brushed over his shoulders. He wore a pair of black skater pants and a black net tanktop. Over the tanktop he wore a loose dark-grey shirt.  
  
Despite the amusement in his voice he looked stoic. Emotionless. His deep dark blue eyes were the only thing that betrayed that he had emotions at all. "In a moment you will all be transported to this world." He said looking at everyone and no one at the same time.  
  
"And what if we don't want to do this? Don't we get a say in the matter?" A large boy who was standing beside the goggle boy who had spoken to Zaden, questioned.  
  
The older boy turned his attention towards him and smiled slightly "Of course you can all chose not to do this, but you are Digidestined. Chosen to protect the digital world as well as your own. Besides," He shrugged "If you don't do this you wont have a dimension of your own to return too much longer."  
  
This answer seemed to fit the boy because he just nodded and smirked "When do we start?" He asked.  
  
"Now." Zaden spoke up smiling icily and Taichi suddenly felt his world go dark.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,  
  
Well, that's it for now.. I hope you like. Please be nice, I am very sensitive about this one :) 


End file.
